Touka Kirishima
|-|Tokyo Ghoul= |-|Tokyo Ghoul:re= Summary Touka resided in the 20th Ward with her younger brother Ayato, and her father, Arata. They lived by trying to blend into human society as much as possible, so Arata tried to teach them all the necessities by taking them to the library and even convincing them to eat human food. Touka always seemed to have more faith and confidence in her father than Ayato did. Touka and Ayato began caring for an injured bird, and she showed a fondness for them and collecting earthworms. On the night before Arata was captured by Ghoul Investigators, Touka promised her father that she would teach Ayato many things as an elder sister. When Arata never came back, Touka believed that he was still alive, and berated Ayato for thinking that he was killed. The siblings visited Satou, where they were forced to eat human food; eventually being sold out as Ghoul Investigators approached them. In order to protect herself and Ayato, Touka unleashed her kagune for the first time, killing the investigators. Touka and Ayato ran away from home immediately. After some time they found Anteiku, and were taken care of by Yoshimura. As they grew up, the siblings acquired power, occasionally fighting against Shuu Tsukiyama as well. Touka was offered a school life, and to repay Anteiku, she was asked to work as a waitress at the coffee shop. She met Yoriko at school, but Ayato was against the idea of interacting with humans, telling her that she’d die if she continued to befriend humans. After Ayato left Anteiku, Touka heard of his malevolent actions on the 14th Ward and other districts of Tokyo. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, at least 9-A with Kagune | 9-B, likely 8-C with Kagune Name: Touka Kirishima Origin: Tokyo Ghoul Gender: Female Age: 17, 18 (Tokyo Ghoul) 20, 21 (Tokyo Ghoul: Re) Classification: Ghoul Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Kagune, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Regeneration Negation (Kagune secretions act as poisons that inhibit the regeneration of other ghouls), Statistics Amplification (Ghouls grow stronger by activating their Kagunes), Skilled hand-to-hand combatant | All prior in addition to Pseudo-Electrokinesis. Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable in strength to other ghouls, who can damage concrete walls with their punches), at least Small Building level+ with Kagune (As a ghoul, she has an RC factor of over 1000, superior to Saiko's count of 853, making her Kagune larger and stronger) | Wall level, likely Building level with Kagune (Stronger than before, the force of her Kagune being released pushed back the combined attack of Higher Mind and Zebizu) Speed: High Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic (goes toe-to-toe with Mutsuki) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class, Small Building Class with Kagune | Wall Class, likely Building Class with Kagune Durability: Wall level, At least Small Building level+ with Kagune | Wall level, likely Building level with Kagune (Blocked both Zebizu and Angel beat with her Kagune's blast) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee range, Crystal Shards attack range is 11 meters, likely higher now with the 2nd wing Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: CRC gas. Arrogant and usually rushes into the fight (Only in the first part). As an Ukaku ghoul, she has low stamina when using her Kagune, due to it constantly cycling through stages of emitance, solidification, and dispersal. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ghoul Physiology: Touka is an ukaku ghoul possessing one wing with the ability to harden and dis-harden it at will. * Ukaku Kagune: During her fight with Shuu Tsukiyama, Touka was able to form one ukaku wing and control kagune without any difficulties. As time passed, Touka gained a second wing with projectiles at a much larger size. Her kagune was also able to stop the projectiles of Kiyoko's Zebizu and Mougan's Higher Mind , upon emerging, even canceling the attack for a brief moment of time while producing lightning-like aura. Key: Tokyo Ghoul | Tokyo Ghoul:re Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tokyo Ghoul Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Murderers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Protagonists Category:Married Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8